


Friends Close, Enemies Closer

by padalelli



Series: Supernatural AU Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rivalry AU, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Supe!Reader, Superpowers, Team Free Will, The Boys au, Unprotected Sex, Window Sex, novak - Freeform, slight angst, supes, the knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Novak wouldn’t know you weren’t one of them until you wanted it that way. Balthazar made it quite easy for you to get the information you needed in order to take down the Super Company. Dean Smith hadn’t given you many answers when he recruited you, but he had said the right words. Sam Wesson became a part of Team Free Will when a speedster pummeled straight through his girlfriend, completely disintegrating her and then refusing to take any kind of blame. Benny Lafitte, the one that found you-- well you actually had no idea how he came to join Dean’s crew. He would’ve had to be there right from the beginning to know the man well enough to be able to talk him down from killing you like he did. In Dean Smith’s eyes, there weren’t any good Supes. And there never would be.
Relationships: Balthazar/reader
Series: Supernatural AU Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121162
Kudos: 2





	Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely NOT going to have multiple chapters...

You knew that what Novak was doing wasn’t right-- exactly how, you weren’t sure yet, but that’s what you joined The Knights to find out. Novak wouldn’t know you weren’t one of them until you wanted it that way. Balthazar, also known as “The Conjurer” made it quite easy for you to get the information you needed in order to take down the Super Company, but he also added many difficulties.  
He was one of The Knights’ top dogs, certainly considered by the company’s shareholders to be more valuable than you-- with the ability to manipulate matter to the point where he could practically conjure anything out of thin air, thus the namesake. You, on the other hand, could firebend. Yippee. It always sounded way cooler than it was. You were fairly certain the team only invited you to join because of the natural intimidation you brought to the table, but you couldn’t complain. You weren’t here to make friends anyway; you were here to collapse an empire.  
You wondered if the other members of the team knew about the truth that you were here to dig up. They couldn’t possibly, could they? Did their parents betray them the same way that yours had betrayed you, or were they all born and raised in this Novak facility? Dean Smith hadn’t given you many answers when he recruited you, but he had said the right words. Sam Wesson became a part of Team Free Will when a speedster (TrickSpeed) pummeled straight through his girlfriend not even a half-step off of the sidewalk, completely disintegrating her and then having the nerve not to take any kind of blame.  
One of Dean’s other guys, Benny, the one that found you-- well you actually had no idea how he came to join Dean’s crew. He seemed like he had been there right from the beginning. He would’ve had to know the man well to be able to talk him down from killing you like he did. In Dean’s eyes, there weren’t any good Supes. And there never would be. But Benny had explained to him that you were on the same side they were, that you didn’t ask for your powers, that you wanted to take down Novak and whatever the hell they were up to just as much as he did. That you could help them in a way no one else could-- you were a Supe. You could get them inside.  
After several minutes of back and forth, and a lot of arguing between the two men, Dean finally tucked his gun away again and agreed to take you to their hideout. You looked over at Benny and nodded, your way of thanking him for sparing your life. He nodded back, motioning for you to get in the van with the crew.  
“Okay, so how am I supposed to get one of the Novak people to spill their top secrets? Which one of them would even be the best to go through?” you wondered after the boys gave you the run-down of what they were hoping to accomplish.  
“That’s something you’ll have to be paying attention to the next time they call you in for a board meeting,” Dean remarked impatiently. “We never said this was gonna be a quick and easy mission. This could take months.”  
Your eyes widened. He couldn’t be serious. “Months? What the hell am I supposed to do for months undercover with The Knights? You can’t honestly expect me to work for them,” you replied.  
“Well, you’re gonna have to otherwise they’ll get suspicious. So it would do you good to find out as much as you can as soon as possible. Right?” Dean snapped.  
“And what are you gonna do in the meantime? Just sit around and jerk off while I’m doing all the work?”  
So maybe it was out of spite that you did what you did. Even though you were a part of The Knights, you had made a promise to TFW, which made the rest of the Novak Supes your rivals. Especially including but not limited to Balthazar the Conjurer. You couldn’t tell if he was flirting with you because that was just his personality, or because he was actually suspicious of you. And you figured there was only one way to find out.  
That’s how you found yourself making your way down the penthouse corridor to Balthazar’s suite, hoping for answers. “Oh, Sola-” he started to greet you with your Supe name before you interrupted.  
“Please, Balthazar, just [Y/N], if you don’t mind. I think you and I are on a first name basis, don’t you?” He raised his brows, seemingly somewhat shocked by your assertiveness. “May I come in?” you asked, glancing inside.  
“Oh, yes, of course,” he stuttered, opening the door wider to welcome you in. “Fancy a cocktail?” he inquired, gesturing to the crystal drinkware.  
“Sure,” you agreed against your better judgement. “But I did want to talk to you about something.”  
“And what might that be?” he responded, turning around to hand you the rocks glass of whiskey.  
You sighed embarrassedly, needing to put on a good show. “Well, I know it might seem silly… But I get the sense that you don’t like me much… Have I done something wrong?” you asked, making sure to give your voice the innocent tone it needed to sound genuine.  
Balthazar smirked as he sipped his own drink. “You don’t strike me as someone that seeks others’ approval…” he remarked, looking you over slowly-- but you kept your cool. It wasn’t as if he could sense you were lying-- he wasn’t that type of Supe.  
“I typically don’t…” you replied, hoping to intrigue him with the comment. You took a large gulp of the liquor, as if it even affected you much.  
“Then why me?”  
You took slow and careful steps towards him, never breaking eye contact. “Because you and I are on a team. A team responsible for _millions_ of lives. Pardon me for thinking we should get along.” You took a couple more sips, emptying the glass and setting it on the nearby console table.  
He lowered his voice, dropping his head to whisper into your ear. “Whatever gave you the impression that I don’t get along with you?”  
You scoffed and took a step back, suddenly needing to put some distance between you. “Gee, I don’t know where I should begin,” you remarked sarcastically. “Maybe it’s because I’ve heard you say that all I’m good for is destruction.”  
Balthazar almost did a double take, blinking his eyes at you. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
“We’re supposed to help people, why wouldn’t it be a bad thing?” you retorted, crossing your arms.  
He sneered at that. “[Y/N], do you really think that all we do here is help people?” he inquired.  
You dropped your arms and furrowed your brow in confusion. _He’s not really about to spill Novak’s secrets for me_ … “What do you mean?” You added the slightest pinch of fear to your tone to really sell him that you had no clue what was going on.  
“If all we did was help people, then why do you think Novak is a private company, untouched by the government?” This was almost too good to be true, but maybe he was feeding you the information on purpose, trying to get you to be lazy. So you took it with caution, and as a grain of salt. “They don’t care about the collateral as long as they get results.”  
“And you’re just okay with that?” You only asked because you wanted to see what he would say.  
He shrugged. “They get the results, don’t they?”  
“At what cost?”  
“Are we going to keep blabbering about ethics or was there another reason you came to my suite?” he asked flirtatiously, advancing towards you again. Clearly he’d tapped into that bottle of liquor long before you knocked on the door, refilling it at his whim.  
_This could work to your advantage._ Maybe getting close to Balthazar was the quickest way to get the information you needed to take down Novak. Plus if he’d already been drinking a while, you might not even have to do much. “Depends. Did you want me to come here for another reason?” you replied, narrowing your eyes at him. _He is hot… Maybe the sex will be good_ … If his super-metabolism burned off the alcohol by then.  
He took another step forward, only inches away now. “I have been quite curious about you and your… abilities…” he lowered his voice.  
You decided to go for it, draping your arms across his shoulders and pulling his body against yours. “What would you like to know?”  
His free hand snaked around to your waist, giving the lightest squeeze. “Well… How well can you control them?” You knew what he really wanted to ask, though. _Are you going to catch on fire when I make you come?_  
Snickering, you replied, “I’m sure I can handle myself as well as you can.” It was a common misconception that someone with your abilities would blow up on their partner during sex, meanwhile no one would ask Balthazar if he conjured a bunch of random shit during sex. Just because your powers were more physically destructive didn’t mean you could control yourself any less than any other Supe.  
Suddenly the glass in his other hand was gone, but you didn’t hear it shattering on the floor while he used his recently emptied hand to pull your face to his for a rough kiss, and damn if it wasn’t the hottest kiss you’ve ever had. Balthazar seemed more than prepared for you to hitch your legs around his waist, picking you up with ease and gliding over until your back was pressed against the floor-to-ceiling windows of the high-rise. _Fuck, why is this such a turn on?_  
You knew Dean would be pissed if he found out you were sleeping with the enemy, but you couldn’t find yourself with any fucks to give. So what if he was pissed? You were the one doing all the work; until he was the one responsible for getting results, you wouldn’t take any shit from him. He gave you enough of it already-- and that was with Sam keeping him in check, thank god he at least had a canary. And you tried not to think about how Benny might feel if he found out.  
_Maybe we’ll just make sure Benny doesn’t find out._ You were brought back to reality by the sudden feeling of the cool glass of the window against your skin, noticing that Balthazar had conjured away your clothing as well as his.  
He pulled away from your lips and started kissing his way down your neck and collarbone, eliciting little gasps and moans from you as you enjoyed the way his hands were rough against your soft skin, gripping and grasping, pulling and tugging. On any normal human he would’ve left bruises, but your superhealing would have them faded by tomorrow.  
Then his cock was nudging at your entrance while he had you pressed against the window. “I’ve been waiting for your darling little pussy since the moment you entered the building…” he cooed as he sunk into you, releasing a grunt of pleasure while you cried out at the feeling of him filling you up. “I bet you like the idea that anyone could see this, don’t you?”  
You tightened your grip around his shoulders and bucked against him in need of more friction. “Ohhh, B,” you gasped as his cockhead hit your sweet spot over and over again at the perfect pace, building the pressure in your core.  
“Fuck, you feel even better than I imagined,” he gasped out, relying on the window to hold him upright while he felt himself approaching his climax.  
You threw your head back against the glass when you felt the rubber band in your core snap, sending sparks throughout your body, one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever had. Balthazar wasn’t far behind, burying his head in your neck and biting down on the flesh there as he rode out his own orgasm. You both collapsed onto the marble floor when he pulled out of you, and you noticed the spiderweb-shaped cracks you had left in the glass with your skull as you looked up at the stars.  
*  
Leaving Balthazar's room exhausted the next morning after a night in the sheets, your phone buzzed. Benny was checking in to see how things were going so far. You assured him that all was well and that you had information for them whenever you came back. Your heart broke when he responded with, _'Can't wait, Cher.'_  
You knew you didn't deserve the affection with which Benny treated you. You just fucked one of the enemies to get information, then thanked him with another fuck before you left. You were a tool of destruction, created to break the world. Benny was the one trying to save it, not you or Novak.


End file.
